


Would you...

by Lilly_Shiba_01



Series: Nathalie AU [1]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Cory Monteith, Nathalie is an OC, dads!cc, in some ways, judge judy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 16:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_Shiba_01/pseuds/Lilly_Shiba_01
Summary: One lazy afternoon Nathalie finally asks a question that burned on her mind for some time now. It all turned into a very interesting conversation.





	Would you...

"I'm leaving now, bye!" heard Nathalie her papa say from the hallway. She was sitting on the couch in the living room watching TV. 

"Text me when you're on your way back, okay?" answered her dad, and then it sounded like they were kissing. 

Nathalie smiled to herself, quietly laughing at the fact that when they were saying goodbye to each other, it often turned into a small make-out session if no one stopped them. 

"We need to stop; you need to go to that meeting." Nathalie's dad said. 

"And Nathalie is in the living room." Her papa answered quietly, or at least that's what Nathalie thought he tried to do. 

"And she can hear everything you are saying." She half yelled back, laughing when her fathers realized that she heard everything. 

"Now go Dare, before we embarrass us even more in front of our daughter." Her dad said. She found it amusing to see them like that, so free and not caring about anything at that moment, when they always had to be careful about what they would say or do in public. 

"Okay. I love you." Her papa said, from the hallway.

"I love you too," Nathalie answered loudly from the couch before turning her attention back to the TV in front of her. She knew it probably wasn't meant for her, but she didn't care at that moment. She still could hear everything, and they should know that. 

She heard some mumbling, how the door got closed, and then her dad's footsteps coming towards the living room. "Scoot over would you?" Her dad said to her. Nathalie made him some space on the couch, not taking her eyes off of the screen.

After some minutes sitting in silence, enjoying the time they could spend together, Nathalie turned herself around to look at her dad. "Do you regret it?" She asked. 

"What?" 

"Getting married young." What else would she ask about? Oh right, keeping their relationship secret. 

Her dad looked at her. He probably hadn't expected that kind of question. Perhaps because they never talked about that kind of stuff. 

"I don't know. It depends." Nathalie's dad said. 

"On what? On the day, the weather, the time?" She asked. 

"In some ways, yes. I'm glad that I can spend so much if my life with your papa, don't get me wrong on it, but there are days when it's hard." Her dad said, sounding like those days were harder on him than he would like to show.

"Like when?"

"Like on the day when they posted the stuff with the engagement and some days after that. Or when we barely saw each other because I was living here in LA with you, while Papa was in New York." Nathalie nodded understanding. 

"But there are also moments when I'm happy that it happened the way it did, especially considering Cory's death." 

"It was hard for you, wasn't it?" Nathalie asked, remembering that her dads always put her hurt before theirs. 

"Yes it was, but it also taught me something. To cherish every moment you have with your loved ones, to take nothing for granted and that we should live way more spontaneously. If it hadn't been for your papa's spontaneous decision to get married, Cory wouldn't have been at the wedding." Nathalie nodded understandingly.  
Cory had been the best man at her dads' wedding, it was something that had been briefly discussed a couple of times between the adults, but never profoundly and Nathalie had actually always thought that her papa would want his brother to be his best man at his wedding. 

"But did the two of you got married so spontaneously?" It was one of the questions Nathalie had on her heart for years now, a question she never dared to ask because she always felt it wasn't the right time. 

"Do you really wanna know?" Her dad asked, and she nodded. "Well, you know how Ricky and Michael are pushing Mia onto her a lot more lately." Nathalie nodded again. "Well, that's because of your future baby brother. But back then, they talked about making your papa's relationship with her public."

"But you two were together." Nathalie interrupted. 

"I know, but we aren't in public, and they were tired of always getting asked if he is gay or straight or whatever. So they wanted to beard him with Mia. Somehow your papa found out and didn't wanted them to break us up. So he did the first thing that came up in his mind. Ask me if I wanted to get married the next Sunday. Well, not in those words and a bit more in depth, but anyways. We asked Lea and Cory if they had time, they said yes, and then we packed all of you into the car on Saturday, drove out, got married on Sunday and came back the afternoon for my belated birthday party, which turned into a wedding reception, but you know that. With that you papa made sure, that Michael could never force him to marry Mia or to for us to break up because even if our wedding hadn't got any media attention, a divorce sure would." Nathalie nodded again, that was a way she had never thought about, why her parents had gotten married so spontaneously. She leaned against her dad back, and he put his head onto her, moving with his hand carefully through her hair which was still slightly damp from the swimming image had in the pool half an hour ago or so. 

"Dad." Nathalie said after a long, but not uncomfortable pause, "If same-sex marriage wouldn't have been legal in America at that time, would you have gone to Canada to get married?" 

Her dad laughed at that question as if she had asked if the sky was blue. "Baby, I think your papa would have gone into politics if that meant he would have the chance to marry me. Of course, we would have gone to Canada, even if I don't know if we would actually get to the point if agreeing where in Canada to get married." Nathalie laughed at the thought of her dads, arguing about where to get married. "And now eyes back onto the TV, your Judge Judy is back on and wants to handle a few more cases."

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first part of my AU. The following stories will be One Shots, some longer, some shorter. They will not be posted in chronological order, but I will mention which part of the series each story is in the summerys and during the end notes. I hope you guys will like the stories, since English isn’t my first language. Since I start senior year after the summer I don’t know how often will have time to upload/write. But I hope to manage to do it at least once a month. If not, you guys can remind me, if I didn’t said anything specific about having a lot to do with school.  
> Also, I would like to know if I should keep Darrens wedding in or not? Because this one small detail could change a lot in future chapters.


End file.
